Burning Bright Forever
by Hanni98
Summary: How did Annabeth feel when Percy left with no explanation? How will they react to seeing each other for the first time in eight months? Will they keep burning so hot or will the sparks turn to cold ashes?


**Okay, so this is another story kind of about the Mark of Athena… I started Give me a minute a couple months ago, and my writing was terrible so I'm re writing it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Hanni {98}**

**Never Again**

**Chapter 1: Dreamer**

**Annabeth**

I was once stupid enough to have dream, to be able to think of the best possible ending of a situation, a problem, and think it would end in a happily ever after.

It never does.

I dreamt that Luke, Thalia and I would live as a harmonized family at this camp they spoke of; Look how that turned out: Luke became resentful of the gods and hosted Kronos; Thalia turned into a pine tree, and then became the lieutenant of Artemis after she turned back into flesh and blood.

After Luke revealed his true allegiance I didn't know what to do. Luke was like a brother to me, the last part of the family I was promised so long ago. I always thought I loved him, but I didn't realize my true feelings until it was too late.

And Percy Jackson became the most important thing in my life, the person I would defend and die trying.

Percy and I started out as enemies. I hated him, and I don't think he knew exactly what to think of me. After our first quest we formed a bond that couldn't be broken no matter how tough the situation was for us. We became an unstoppable team, one that even gods feared (Although, they would never admit to it).

I lived in this fake reality when as soon as the great prophecy came true all the monsters would fade away, all the gods would get along, Percy Jackson and I would be left alone.

It hasn't happened; actually it just got desperately worse.

When I kissed Percy on the night of his birthday it symbolized the end of war, the start of Percy and me. I was delirious, his arms around me at night, his kisses they filled me with a kind of peace, and I thought that everything was peaceful. Kronos was gone, the gods where all living, that there was no possible danger in the future because I was with Percy. I thought that his love would protect me, my love would protect him, but apparently it doesn't work that way.

Every night before I go to bed I look at the three pictures the Aphrodite cabin took of me and Percy taken on the night he disappeared. The pictures take place at the evening camp fire; in one of them we are sitting beside each other his arm is around me, my head on his chest. Percy is looking at me with a strange look on his face, one I've never seen him wear. I think that he's looking at me with a kind of love a protection, but that may just be me.

The second picture is us kissing at the camp fire; our second last kiss, and the last one is us posing for the camera; our arms around each other, the sunset making our eyes look particularly bright. I can see every little speck of blue that high lights his beautiful green eyes. It makes my heart ache of possibility I may never see Percy Jackson again.

My last dream was when he kissed me good night for the last time; our last kiss. It was a slow, but passionate kiss, and before he walked off to his cabin he whispered 'I love you' and attached a gold locket decorated with an owl and a sea shell that magically glowed, the locket had a picture of us in it.

I was filled with this dream that I would marry Percy Jackson, I seen myself in a wedding dress, our kids running around Camp Half-Blood.

When I woke up the next day I was going to go over to the Poseidon Cabin and say that I loved him, but I never got that chance, he was gone. The camp waited two weeks for the Hero of Olympus to return, but he never did; People are saying he's dead. I'm still waiting for him to return, I still don't believe he could ever die.

How can Percy Jackson die?

Now I'm dreaming about him coming back to me, but I'm wondering if I should just stop dreaming and live in the cold world of truth:

Percy Jackson is gone.

**So how'd you like it? **

**This is just my first chapter, and my first chapters are never the best. If I get enough reviews I'll continue! Here's to *8* review?**

**I'll post the next chapter shortly after the 8 reviews!**

**Next chapter is the flight to Camp Jupiter! (In Annabeth's POV)**


End file.
